Minty Fresh
by Ari Maxwell00909
Summary: [FaytxAlbel] [ONE SHOT] Fayt found some gum, and shows Albel just how tasty it can be. Kissing boys, and tasty bubble gum! Kind pointless.


**Title**: Minty Fresh 

**Author**: Ari

**Disclaimer**: Guess what I heard! I heard you bought me the rights to Star Ocean! You must love me sooooooo much! Wait…. you say you didn't…buy me the rights to Star Ocean? Oh man…. what a bummer…I don't own Double Mint Gum either…Man…I own nothing! I suck so much…

**Warnings**: Shounen ai. Kissing…two boys kissing, swapping spit, sharing gum, and all that good stuff, OOCness, bad singing.

**Plot**: Fayt found some gum, and shows Albel just how tasty it can be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Double your pleasure! Double your fun! It's the statement of the great mint, with double mint gum!" Fayt happily gnawed on the wad of sugar-rubber in his mouth, dropping down onto the bed of the inn they were currently staying at. His traveling partner glanced up at him for half a millisecond, before turning back and ignoring the boy again. "What's the matter, Albel? Don't like singing?" The Wicked One turned his glance back at the blue haired boy sitting on the other side of the room once again, a sneer plastered on his face.

"You call that singing? You sound like a dying cow, and what is that stuff in your mouth? Swallow it and be done. You irritate me." Albel watched as Fayt's tongue pushed the stretchy food out of his mouth. Was Fayt mocking him! Not only sticking out his tongue, but also with that…that…stuff on it! Albel watched Fayt's cheeks puff out as he blew air into the stuff, and it expanded like a soup bubble until it popped. Albel watched Fayt pick it off his face, only to stick it back in his mouth, chew it up, and repeat the process.

"Albel, you can't swallow gum. It doesn't digest well in your stomach." Fayt blew a third bubble and smiled as the stickiness returned to his face. He didn't know why he was acting so childish today; maybe it was because Cliff had given him gum, which he hadn't had in months. God it tasted so good!

"Well if you can't swallow it, then why put it in your mouth?" the man demanded, completely oblivious to the thoughts now running through Fayt's mind. The blue-haired youth could think of plenty of things he'd put in his mouth, yet not swallow…NO! Bad Fayt! Brain out of the gutter! You only have 20 more chews before the gum runs out of flavor.

"You chew on it because it tastes good, and makes your teeth and breath fresh and clean." He pulled it out and showed it to the Wicked One. Albel eyed the wad of wet mush and raised an eyebrow. He couldn't figure out why anyone would want to put that in their mouth. It looked liked mushy, human skin. At least the color did. Albel may take delight in slaughtering people, but the thought of EATING people just made his stomach churn.

"Fresh and clean teeth? What in the world are you talking about?" Fayt's eyes went wide.

"Don't you clean your teeth?" he exclaimed, a little afraid of what the answer might be. The Wicked One scowled and growled at the same time, eyes tearing into Fayt as he stared.

"Of course I do, fool! Why wouldn't I? That would be disgusting!" Fayt watched the man glower some more, and smiled, Albel really did look like an adorable little kid when he was pouting. Suddenly, Fayt got a wicked idea, perfect for The Wicked One.

The embodiment of Destruction stood up and took the gum out of his mouth, tossing it in the bin next to the little table; it had run out of flavor anyway. That was the only bad thing about gum…when the sugar was gone, it tasted like the rubber it was.

Fayt made his way over to where Albel sat on the other bed, pulling out another wrapped piece. He dropped down next to the man and held out his hand to let Albel see. It was still wrapped in tin foil, but the paper covering was off. Albel eyed it but didn't say anything; instead he turned back away to continue staring up at the ceiling.

Fayt watched him carefully out of the corner of his eye, taking in the way his nose turned up cutely, and the way Albel's bangs brushed against his cheek. His red eyes were hard, but they held something else, was it tiredness? Was Albel tired? It seemed that way…he seemed spaced out, and Fayt almost caught himself reaching out to poke the other mans face. Albel's skin seemed so smooth. Someone who fought so many battles was lucky to come out unmarked.

Albel was thin, well; slim was a better word for it. His head was back, resting on his good arm and staring at the ceiling. Fayt itched to kiss his neck; it was barred and just begging to be kissed! Okay, times up, time for Fayt's Wicked Plan, and if it didn't work, then…well…he'd die.

Fayt pulled the gum out of the wrapper and popped it in his mouth, chewing a couple times so it wasn't hard, and then he sat up and smirked.

"Hey, Albel?" he started. The Wicked One glanced at him.

"What, foo-"

Fayt cut him off with his mouth.

Albel's eyes flashed with shock and surprise. Fayt was kissing him! He lay there, motionless, his heart pounding up into his throat and his mouth frozen in awe with Fayt's lips over his. Albel couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't even think, but…he slowly started to return the kiss, a little. Fayt leaned over the other mans body; bring his fingers up to that smooth face and neck.

Albel felt Fayt run his tongue over his lips, and after a moments hesitation, opened his mouth. Fayt took the chance, he ran his it over Albel's teeth and the inside of his cheeks, only to come back and lap against the other mans in a battle for dominance. The taste of mint was over powering, and Albel felt the soft piece move from Fayt's mouth into his. Fayt softly stroked the sides of The Wicked One's face, bringing his thumb to the corner of Albel's mouth and brushing it lightly. The Wicked One moaned and was about to put an arm around Fayt's neck and pull the boy in closer, but his arm hit air.

Albel's eyes snapped open to find Fayt standing next to the bed and smiling down at him. The Wicked One tried to glare up at the other boy, but it really didn't work too well. His lips felt wet and warm, and the gum from Fayt sat in his mouth.

"I told you gum was tasty!" Fayt declared with a smile. The blue-haired boy of destruction turned and walked out of the room, leaving Albel The Wicked sitting on the bed stunned.

It took him a few moments to get his head together; it still felt rather fuzzy from Fayt's sudden kiss. Absently, Albel chewed on the wad in his mouth a couple times, not really noticing the small smile on his face. The Wicked One leaned back; head propped up on his good arm and blew a bubble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omg…I cant' believe I wrote that…for some reason I love reading things like that, but I get really embarrassed and weirded out when I write them…I hope it didn't suck too much…it was my first try.

Oh well, R&R I suppose, I love hearing all your nice comments. I always get so scared that they'll be bad ones like: 'You suck!' or 'How stupid!' and then I don't check my email…. Ari is so stupid…

Yaoi Muse: Yeah! I got to write a fic!

Fluff Muse: Me too! Kinda…

Angst Muse: You promised I would be next! Aw…you suck so much, Ari!

Ari: Fine, then I'm trading you for a new muse.

Angst: NO! I'll be good! And quiet! Don't sell me!


End file.
